A Game Of Unexpected Journies
by TheFalseProphet666
Summary: Katie Baratheon, youngest sibling of Joffery and new ruler of the 7 kingdoms, has left Middle Earth to live in Midguard. She's been living the normal life of any 15 year old, but, what happens when her and her two friends, Margret and Angel, get taken into Middle Earth and join a band of dwarves? She's had many trails throughout her life. Will she return to her throne?
1. Skool

**Katie's P.O.V:**

* * *

I was sitting in my Geography classroom, ready for the double lesson ahead, and reading one of my favourite books. The lesson hadn't started yet because the teacher was always late and always had a new, lame excuse every time. He reminds me of Kakashi Sensei from Naruto, now that I think about it. LOL.

Anyway, I was getting to a good point in the book and was imagining it all, when a tap on my shoulder broke me out of my dreamland. I put my bookmark between the pages I was reading and slammed the book shut. I turned my head slowly to my right with an angered look to see my best friend Angel, looking at me with a new fear. My eye was twitching in anger. "How dare you interrupt whilst I am reading..."

"I'm sorry Katie, but, the lesson's started. Don't hit me!"

I looked up to see the teacher looking at me with a smile and I glowered at him, making his smile fall. "So, you are the reason I was interrupted. May Hel punish you in the Underworld."

"What are you reading that's so good that you're so mad to get interrupted?"

"The Hobbit..." I said and Angel gasped. I was still glaring at the teacher and Angel looked at him with a look that was a mixture of sympathy and fear. He stared between us in confusion.

"What?"

"Dude... You are in shit." Angel said in exasperation.

"Yes... Yes he is." I added with a dark look and a nod.

"Why am I in shit?"

"No, not shit. Shit."

"Why though?"

"You interrupted Katie whilst she was reading her favourite book. She now hates you and is plotting 12 different ways to kill you at one time. One of them is probably to feed your to her Monitor Lizard and another is probably to tie you up and use you as a living target for her Axe-Throwing practices. Whenever she throws an Axe at you, she will probably yell: "Ner dock." Angel explained and I snickered. "What?"

"That pronunciation... Such a fail. Thank you for emphasising my point though."

"Well then how do you say it?!"

"Nyr doch!"

"Wow... I really did fail."

"Yeah."

"Excuse me ladies." Our teacher spoke and we looked at him. I raised a brow.

"Yes?"

"What does that even mean?!" He asked and Angel shrugged.

"I don't know." She said and I sighed.

"It's Dwarven. It means: Eat this Axe."

Everyone else in the room was shocked to silence. Mainly for the reason that nobody except Angel knew I could speak Dwarven and nearly every other language in Middle Earth. I'm a Nerd, except it. I picked up Dwarven easily as I am of a Viking family and Dwarven is quite similar to Norse... We did invent them after all. I loved talking in Dwarven to my older brother when he came to our school as nobody else could understand us and, as you can probably guess, we did talk some bad things about people we didn't like. It's alright, they'll never know.

Moving on, I wasn't that far into the book, only page 2 which could be classed as the Prologue, but, as I said, I'm a Nerd so every part of my favourite book is as important and good. I ignored my teacher and continued to read the introduction to this special book. This was not just any version of The Hobbit though, oh no, this was the unedited version. Apparently, this had a few key characters that were cut out in the publishing of the book. As I continued reading, I got extremely into it, even more so than with the edited version I'd read. Where the book tells us of Belladonna Took and her son, it had just introduced a character named Aldiear who was Bilbo's younger half sister and I was enthralled. I had no idea Tolkien had given Bilbo any other siblings. Mind you, in the edited version, is does say "her only son" so Tolkien did hint he may have sisters and now I know why he put that instead of "her only child." It made perfect sense. The book hadn't said much on her except for her relation to Bilbo so I hope I would learn more about her and the other characters that were cut out. I still don't understand why the publishers or Tolkien himself wanting them cut out. I guess I may find out further on in the book.

Suddenly, the book was yanked out of my hands and was slammed shut, making me lose my page. I looked from the hands holding my precious book, traveling up their body and finally to their face. It was the face of my teacher yet again. "Quit with the reading Katie or I will send you out-"

"You're doing me a favor."

"Without this blasted book and –"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Stop interrupting me whilst I'm talking or –" My left hand connected with his face, his head turned so fast that he lost his balance and stumbled.

"No. You interrupted me whilst I was reading so don't think for even a second that I won't interrupt you and speak my mind. My apologies that you are so old that you are not aware that there are women in the World who do not put up with shit and will fight back."

"How dare you hit me! I can get you expelled for that!"

"No you can't." I retorted and got out for my seat. My right fist grabbed his shirt and forced him into the wall. "They'll never believe you. I have the reputation of the perfect angel with every teacher in this school and that includes the top dogs so you don't stand a chance. No one will give evidence that I did it as they know what comes after and besides, they all don't like you anyway. Trying to get me out of the school would be the perfect opportunity to get you kicked out so they don't have to deal with you anymore. I'm a Walsh and you don't piss off someone in the Walsh Clan because we'll put you back in your lowly place as you are beneath me!"

I stepped back and turned to the rest of the class, fire in my eyes. "Now, is there anyone in this room who will back him if he tries to get me expelled? If so, speak now and then say again so I can whoop you for saying it twice, instead of just being good children and keep your traps shut!" I took a deep breath and calmed down. Nobody said a word and I gave a true smile with happiness, "Good. I applaud you for being so well-behaved."

* * *

Later that day, I found myself walking to the Head Teacher's Office and found my Geography Teacher glaring at me through the door length window beside the door. I smiled sweetly at him and waved before I reached the door. I opened and walked in with a confused expression. I look at the Head and he returned my confused look. I like my Head Teacher, he was really fun and let us do really cool things in school to raise money for charity.

Mr. Geo-Got-Powned was watching me with a glare that I could easily surpass, whilst standing next to the Head as I approached. Head smiled at me and I smiled back, "Have a seat Miss. Walsh." I did as I was told and nodded.

"Why am I here Sir? Did I do something wrong?" I asked in fake worry. I'm good at acting emotions, it's a family trait.

"That's what I wondering. I think there has been some misunderstanding as Mr. Jonas said you struck him, afterwards ordered him and your Geography class not to tell me."

"Why would I ever do something like that?" I asked before looking at my Teacher, "Are you sure I struck you? Maybe it was someone from another class?"

"Oh no, I have no other Walsh's and know it was you! You can't convince me that it wasn't you." He spoke with a harsh voice and I had my tears at the ready.

"I would never do something like that!" I stared at Head who looked at me with sympathy and understanding. The tears began to pour down my cheeks and I pulled at my blazer sleeves, "You have to believe me, it wasn't me. I would remember if I hit someone. Anyone would!"

Head got up from his desk and took the chair next to me, wiping my nose with a tissue and handed me the tissue box, "It's alright, I know it wasn't you and –"

"You believe a girl who you've known for less than a year to a qualified Teacher that you hand chose?"

"Yes I do. If there's one thing I know about Katie, it's that she would not strike someone unless they hit her first. Now Katie, do you know any reason why Mr. Jonas may have thought it was you who hit him?"

"Well, I was reading The Hobbit and he suddenly snatched the book from me when he had only just walked in, because he was late as usual, and I asked him to give it back so I could mark my page then I could listen to his lesson. He slammed my book shut and I lost my page so I asked him why he did it. He yelled at me because I was apparently back-chatting him and he still wouldn't give me my book back. So I got up and grabbed the book from him and placed it in my bag. That could be the reason, or maybe he just hates me..." I sniffled and blew my nose. Head look at me softly and gently patted my back. He then stood up and looked at Mr. Jonas with a scrutinizing stare and I smirked behind his back.

"Is this true? If it is, I can assure you that we will punish the child who hit you, but, it most certainly wasn't this child. If you do anything like this to her again, I will see to it you are no longer a member of this Academy and I will secure you work somewhere else." He turned to me with a smile, "You can leave now. I'm sorry for any inconvenience and I promise he won't do it again."

I stood up and nodded my thanks before leaving with a small smile on my face, which turned to a smirk as I walked to meet my friends for Lunch. What a moron, thinking he could beat me in a game of Wit and Lies.

* * *

What up everyone?

Yo, it's your girl False Prophet!

Back with another story that I've actually already written more than one chapter to!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of The Hobbit: The Re-Up!

Next Chapter: Aldiear's expecting company and we see about what kind of person she is. Sit tight and stay tuned!

Review to tell me what you think and ideas you have!

Favourite if you like it!

Follow if you love it!

And tell with your friends because sharing is caring!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:) _


	2. Aldiear

Aldiear was not your average or everyday Hobbit. Her feet were small, hairless and dainty which was very unlike the large, curly haired feet of every other Hobbit and that made her self-conscious some times. She had more shape than other Hobbit women and most hated her. Her brother Bilbo had often said that if it wasn't for her size (one of the only Hobbit - like things about her) then she would be mistaken for an Elf. She would blush happily and laugh at him sweetly, saying that was a large compliment, but, she could never be as pretty as an Elf. It was true she was very pretty, but, she didn't think she was Elf standard of pretty. She wouldn't be and Elf by any standards and that was perfectly okay with her. From what she'd heard about them, she would much prefer being a Hobbit than an Elf.

On this particular day, the Sun was out and shining, the grass look greener and everything just seemed more alive. Aldiear was sitting against a large tree on a grass bank, which was on the left side of the dusty road that lead into Hobbiton. A book in her hands, the Sun gently warming her like a sweet hug and she was enjoying them both greatly. Her book was interrupted as she heard a loud clumping that could only be that of a Big Person. Big People intrigued her greatly so she ran to the edge of the bank to see the Big Person. Aldiear saw a very tall and skinny man, dressed in a long robe with a blue pointy hat and a wooden staff. He had a long beard that was tucked under his belt and he looked very old. When he was right next to her, he looked up from under the shade of his hat with a smile that reached his eyes. He turned his body toward her and opened his arms. She grinned and jumped into him to be enveloped and she laughed. "Gandalf!" She shouted happily as he spun slowly in a circle, laughing a laugh that rumbled in his chest. "It's been too long friend! I haven't seen you since you dropped me off on this very road over three years ago when I came to live with Bilbo. Where have you been all this time? I wish to know all about it!"

"That you shall hear my child. I have been off finding adventure in far off places that I hope you shall one day see with me, Aldiear. I have found one in which I hope to share with you and Bilbo. You are a true Took child and that we both know. I'm hoping you agree to come with me."

Gandalf sat against the tree with Aldiear on his lap and his staff close by his side. Aldiear stared up at him with Tookish desire burning in roaring flames inside her eyes. "Of course I'll go!" Then she heard Bilbo's sensible voice in the back of her head and frowned momentarily, "... After I hear what shall be happening on this adventure you have planned." Gandalf chucked before standing up. Aldiear cradled in one arm and his staff in the other, hitting the ground every two steps.

As he walked to Bag End, Gandalf explained the whole Quest and Aldiear was just about ready to burst from her excitement, but, also her fear. Her inner Took pushed it away and was jumping up and down, squealing like a little girl who just received the gist they'd been wanting. "I'll go! Bilbo maybe harder to convince... His Tookish side is buried under the sensible Baggins side." She said the last sentence in an overly posh voice that made Gandalf laughed merrily. It was nice to know Aldiear hadn't changed since she'd been living with Bilbo and that she was still Aldiear Took instead of Aldiear Baggins.

"That's quite alright child, he's coming anyway. Bilbo Took shall be awakened and he won't be able to resist. It's too much of an opportunity. He is half Took and the Took's have a never ending thirst for adventure and danger. This you know firsthand as you agreed to go on this journey without even knowing what was to come. You just knew it would be dangerous otherwise I would not have shown up to collect you. Have no fear though, little Aldiear, you are well guarded by those also coming with us."

"That's the spirit Gandalf! He needs some dangerous adventuring to get his blood pumping and change his dull life."

"I agree, young one."

The walk was silent for awhile. Aldiear was pondering why she might be needed on this journey. Surely having a woman there would just lag them. "Gandalf..." He looked down at her with a smile.

"Yes child?"

"Why am I needed on this journey? Surely I shall only be a hindrance to this vital quest these Dwarves are under taking. Bilbo is needed for being the Burglar, so why I am needed?" She questioned and Gandalf's pace slowed. He looked at her with serious expression.

"Aldiear, you possess great Magic. I know you know that you do. I know you've been practising with it and you are sorely needed. All the Dwarves know of the fact you shall be joining us. I discussed it with Thorin Oakenshield himself and he agreed to have you with us. They shall protect despite your abilities, they do not think of you as a hindrance. Have no fear of that or that you are not needed on this Quest." He smiled reassuringly at her and she smiled back in happiness. She knew Gandalf knew of her abilities, but, she had concealed it from Bilbo and the others of Hobbiton. She had been told by Gandalf before he left her on the road at the mouth to Hobbiton to not let anyone know until he saw fit.

"We're here." She said with glee, wanting to prepare things with the time she had for when the Dwarves would arrive. She began to plan the meals she would cook, what she would wear and most importantly what she would pack. It didn't matter how much she packed as she had a small bag that tied around her waist, she received it from Gandalf a few years ago that was a never ending void. It held as much as she wanted and all she had to think of what she wanted, put her hand and pull it out. Amazing for an adventure such as this one.

They looked at the house to see Bilbo standing outside, smoking a long pipe. He looked up to see Gandalf (not like he knew that) and his sister standing in front of him. "Hello Aldiear." He said cheerily and she happily smiled and waved back with enthusiasm. He stared at the tall, strange looking man standing next to her with slight suspicion. "Good morning." He meant it too. Gandalf just looked at him from large, bushy eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Aldiear continued for him.

"Do you wish him a good morning?"

"Or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not." Gandalf said.

"Or is it that you feel good this morning?"

"Or that it is a morning to be good on?" Gandalf finished and they smiled at each other. Bilbo looked between the two of them with a confused look. Gandalf put a hand on Aldiear shoulder gently and bent down to whisper in her ear,

"Go and prepare child. I have added many more additions of food to each pantry in your lovely house. You only have until the sun sets tomorrow. Go crazy, young one." He stood up straight again and Aldiear squealed before running into the house (after hugging her brother and thanking the Wizard).

* * *

Aldiear ran into each pantry, admiring how much food was actually in there now. It was always kept well stocked, but, Gandalf had made them something to really admire. He had made them a little big bigger and added a lot more to the food department. Her stomach began to rumble, not hungrily but happily, at the thought of all the meals could make with all this. "I'm going to enjoy this..." With that, she began her work.

Less than five minutes later, Bilbo came into the house in a hurry. "Aldiear, I'm having a bath. Please do not rush me."

"I will not, brother. I have a lot to do tonight anyway. Please take as long as you like."

"I appreciate it, Aldiear. Do you mind cooking tea? I know I normally do it, but, it's been a strange day..."

"I suppose it had, brother. I'll make you something extra special. If you're not out of the bath or you are still relaxing when it is done, I shall bring it in to you, okay?"

"Thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Bilbo."

* * *

By the time the sun was beginning to set the next day, Aldiear wasn't anywhere near done. She had only done about half the meals wanted and was just putting the finishing touches to the meal she was doing, when there was a knock at door. She ran as fast as she could to the door before Bilbo had even left the living room. She opened the door to see a large Dwarf who was obviously not to be messed with. She stepped aside to show he was welcome and strode in like he was the owner of the place and hung his hooded cloak on the nearest peg. She closed the door and he turned to her, with a low bow he said, "Dwalin at your service!"

"Aldiear Took at yours!" she said with a curtsey. "You go make yourself comfortable and I'll bring the food in, is that alright?" He eyes her in a small smile.

"So, you are the one I've heard about. Yes, that'll do just fine." With that, he walked off and Aldiear rushed to the kitchen and brought a few plates in and began to lay them on the table were Dwalin sat. She wondered when the others would arrive.

Just then, Bilbo came storming into the room and gawked at the Dwarf. Aldiear tutted, "It is rude to stare Bilbo, remember? You should remember your own rules." He glared slightly at her.

"Do you know what's happening here?"

"That I do."

Dwalin stood and bowed to Bilbo, "Dwalin at your service!" Then he sat back down and continued to eat. "The others shall be arriving soon lass, hope you've got more prepared." Obviously meaning the food and Aldiear nodded fast with a smile, seizing the opportunity to go back to the kitchen.

"That I have!" She yelled and she didn't see Bilbo shake his head or Dwalin smile. A knock at the door made Aldiear stop and she turned to go the door when she heard Bilbo yell.

"I'll get it!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

Remember to review!

Love you all!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	3. Memories

**WARNING: THIS IS AN ABUSE SCENE! INCLUDES SEXUAL ASSAULT, TORTURE AND DEATH!**

* * *

_I had only just turned ten years old when it happened..._

_I was fighting. Fighting them away, as I would not let them touch me anymore. They made me want to cry and I didn't like that. I writhed, kicked, punched and slapped. I was trying in desperation to warn them off that they who were doing this to the wrong person. I knew they didn't care about I was because I knew that they knew who I was, as my Mother had hired them to do this. She had always hated me because I wasn't born Male and Women had never taken the throne. She had been plotting this for a while and I knew it. She wanted me to remember every detail so I would remember how worthless I was. I couldn't let her know she won. I wouldn't give in until my last breath was gone and I lay dead. Even then, I would've one as I did not give in. _

_I felt one of their fingers begin to rub my private area and I tried to pull away. I couldn't. I was pinned down with my arms over my head and my legs wide open. I could nothing but try and angle my body to escape this man disgusting touch. I hand slapped me hard across my face and I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood to stop myself from screaming. Screaming would be admitting defeated and Baratheon's did not admit defeat of any sorts. "Hold still girly or I'll hit you again." He said in that horrid voce and I spat at him._

"_Shove it up your own arse!" I yelled and I got slapped again on the other side of my face._

"_You've got attitude. We'll break that outta you."_

"_Try it, you bastard! I'd like to see you try and make me give up." Another slap and I tasted blood from the inside of my cheek. I was intruded and my body went numb with pain. I didn't scream or cry because I couldn't. It hurt too much to move. My vision left but my hearing remained. I could hear them laughing at me and my blood began to boil. I felt the pain every time he moved, when one of them left my body and another entered. This continued for around five hours and my mind voice was screaming for them to stop. I began to see red and black. A low growl emitted from deep in the back of my throat. A pain tugged from inside my head and it was all consuming. I threw my head back and let out a blood curling scream that I had no control over. I heard a loud crash and I felt that was body was free of their hold. My body was lifted in the air and my feet were placed on the bed, this mysterious force holding me up and making me feel no pain. "Try me now. Break every bone in my body because it won't matter. Soon, all of this will come and bit your dick off." Another blast of power and everything went black._

* * *

_I awoke to see my older brother Joffrey looking down at me with worried yet relieved eyes. Joffrey was the current King and Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. He ruled with an blooded iron fist, but, protected me with his life and slaughtered anyone who dared to lay a harmful finger on me._

_He ran his hand gently around my face and I hissed at the pain. He took his hand of my face and ran his hand gently through my soaking hair. "Don't worry baby sister; they will pay for what they've done and they will die. They will be executed this very moment if you wish it." I smiled weakly at him _

"_How long was I passed out for, big brother?"_

"_Around three hours, baby Khayhlin. I heard you scream and the whole palace suddenly shook. I ordered some soldiers to come with me and I ran to your room as fast as I possibly could. I decided to wait until you awoke so you could decide their punishment."_

_I smiled and touched his face before signaled for him to let me see the gang. He sat me up gently on his lap, one hand on my lower stomach. I sucked in my cut up cheeks and stared at them with distaste. They were chained up at the end of my bed, hands above their heads and the chains were attached to my ceiling. Joffrey had them placed there when he heard I was to be born and he wanted me to be safe, this was the first time they had been used. I looked up at Joffrey with a smile, "You have been saying that you wanted to practice with you crossbow brother, just try not to hit an organs – including the brain. I've always wanted to know what a human heart tastes like." _

_Joffrey smiled and propped my pillows up so I could be comfortable when I watch. He picked up his crossbow and prepared to fire. I held up my hand and he raised a brow at me, "Is everything alright, baby sister?" _

"_Yes, everything's fine. Just make sure you leave the leader for last. That way he'll fell all the pain of his comrades on top of his own." Joffrey smiled sadistically at the idea and nodded._

"_Now that is an amazing idea, my clever sister." That's another thing I loved about Joffrey, his compliments. Our family have massive egos and we love it when we receive compliments as it strokes our egos in a very happy way. Joffrey and I knew how to make each-others ego that little bit bigger and we did so daily. I smiled happily and turned to our victims. _

_Arrow after arrow was fired from his crossbow and at shot, my glee grew. Joffrey's eyes were alight with happiness and that made me even happier. Shouts of pain were ripped from their throats and I giggled every time. Joffrey walked over to them and pulled down every set of trousers and underwear. He walked back and smiled at them before raising his crossbow at them. "This way, you can never do this to her again and you can appreciate a slither of what you have put her through." He turned to me and smiled, "Feast your eyes on their pain, sweet sister. Watch them scream for mercy from us and then you can laugh at their pathetic state." _

_I giggled and nodded, "I shall do just that, Joffrey. You always know how to make me smile." _

"_I'm glad, baby sister. Enjoy their pain, this is all for you."_

_When the first arrow was fired, it hit just above the intended target and the loudest scream yet ripped clean through the air. Joffrey frowned, "Think yourself lucky peasant, I missed my intended mark. Now hold still." Another arrow and this one was dead one target. I laughed happily and Joffrey chuckled, "How was that for pain, baby Khayhlin?"_

"_It's simply splendid Joffrey! Do it again!"_

_This continued for another 2 hours. Joffrey continued until they couldn't their voices anymore. He ran out of arrows at least three times so he would walk over to one of them and pull the arrows out of their body and continue. Eventually he lay down his crossbow and looked at his sister. "Does that suffice, baby Khayhlin?"_

"_Yes brother, I can take it from here. May you have the guards bring me a sharp knife?" She questioned and Joffrey smiled in appreciation at her. He climbed onto the bed and hugged me. _

"_Of course, baby sister. Anything for you."_

* * *

So, what do you all think?

Remember to review, all my Unicorns!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:) _


	4. Rememberence

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy the next chapter in this series! **

**Sorry for the wait, I did not forget about this**

**Have fun reading my Rainbow Unicorns**

**Remember to tell me what you think!**

**Love you all!**

* * *

Aldiear laughed, twirling around as she danced with the Dwarves as they sung merry tunes, playing the beats on their instruments. She could see Bilbo at any Dwarf dancing with her, at this moment: Fili and Kili. All three of them were laughing at humorous stories from the past they shared as they dancing merrily with seemingly never-ending energy.

She suddenly spotted Thorin watching her with a small smile and a look of humour on his face. Despite being a Hobbit, she fitted right in with his company and he knew she would be fine on the journey ahead. He hoped on the inside that he could get to know he better, just to learn a bit more about her and her very un-Hobbit like ways. Despite looking like a Hobbit-sized Elf, she was the complete opposite of every Elf in existence. She was free, loved dancing to quick and loud music, loved things loud, always had an absent-minded and happy smile, she loved the fact that they weren't afraid to be themselves and most of all, she didn't mind him and his ways. She loved all of them.

After dancing with his energetic nephews, she sat beside him and breathed in deeply before letting it out with a "whew" noise, which made him chuckle. Fili's voice yelled from above the merry music, "Come and find us when you are prepared for another dance, Miss. Aldiear!"

"That I shall, Fili! Have no fear of that!"

"Very good!"

Aldiear laughed and turned to Thorin with a happy grin, in which he had to smile back. "Hello. Are you doing well?"

"Hello to you too, that I am dear girl. Are you quite out of breath?" He asked with a laugh as she was still trying to catch her breath with bright red cheeks. She laughed and threw her arms in the air.

"I'm absolutely knackered!" She said before placing her hands back on her lap.

"Knackered?" He repeated in confusion. It was a word he had never come across before and it confused him. Aldiear blushed with an amused smile, finding it adorable that Thorin was confused.

"Tired, but, satisfied. That's what it means."

"I see."

When her breath had returned, she shot him a large grin, "Care for a dance before your nephews hunt me down like dogs to bloodied meat?"

"I should like that very much, little Aldiear." They stood up and she shot him a mock glare, complete with a cheeky smile.

"Just because I'm smaller than you..."

"A lot younger too..." He spoke as they began the dance.

"You are acting like that takes a lot." Aldiear fired back and some of the Dwarves (mainly Fili and Kili) were watching and listening intently, smiles on their faces. Bilbo had over-heard and was watching the scene unfold, ready to step in if things were going to get physical. The two were completely unaware of the attention they were receiving and the dance had stopped, they were just eyeing each other, preparing.

"Are you calling me old?"

"Of course not, that would be ridiculous."

"Good."

"I'm calling you methodical."

Everything stopped and everyone stared at them. Aldiear and Thorin stared at each other with matching cold looks. The more Thorin stared at her, they more familiar her stare became. He knew he had seen that coldness before and it was sending shivers down his spine. He pulled himself together and looked down at her levelly. "You should know better than to insult me, young one."

"I do know better." A little smirk appeared on her face, "However, it is hardly an insult if I speaking the truth, is that not correct?"

Smiles began to tug at their lips and soon everyone was laughing, including Bilbo. Fili and Kili were rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs. Thorin chuckled and looked down at her, "Do you honestly think I'm that old?"

"No Thorin, I most definitely do not. Even if you were, you would look great for your age. Have you seen yourself lately? You look amazing!"

"That is reassuring to know. Now, about that dance?"

"When you are ready, my King..."

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V:**

* * *

I sighed as once again my French teacher interrupted my reading. "Katie, just put the book down."

"Thorin's just about to dance with Aldiear!" I fangirled, "You can't make me stop reading now!" (**A/N: STOP! I also think this is a good time to mention that Katie has a thick Irish accent. Carry on!**)

"Who's Aldiear? I don't remember a Hobbit character with that name..."

"That's because you've never read the actual original. Aldiear is in the original." I explained with a dreamy sigh. It was just getting to a good part and my Great Nanna: Grace Chalk. No one but me were allowed to read the pages, that's what was written. This version was so amazing!

"Why is she not in the published version?" He inquired with a pressing tone.

"The people who published the book didn't think a romance would work – at least, I hope it'll be a romance – I personally think it's quite good and I am not one for romance."

* * *

As me and Angel were walking to our house, we heard someone yelling our names in a tired, high pitched voice. We turned to see Megan running towards us with her shoulder-length brown hair flying behind her. "Wait up! Remember, I'm sleeping over!"

"I know!" I yelled, wanting her to run faster so we could get moving again. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, just don't run off again!"

When she reached us, Angel and I sighed deeply. "What in Hel's name took you so long?" I asked in a ghetto voice.

"You left before me. You really need to stop doing that!" She said, almost completely out of breath.

"Well keep up..." I laughed.

"Well stop running ahead."

"Like I said: keep up."

We walked in silence to our house, and by that I mean the one I shared with Angel and her family. When I came here, I had no family and Angel's took me in. They treated as one of their own and I greatly appreciated everything they had done for me and I praised them on their generosity. Still, I could never fully accept them as my parents, though I still don't know why. I was in deep thought when my face connected with a sturdy wooden door. The door that happened to belong to my house.

I heard Megan and Angel start to laugh, I felt my blood begin to bubble and boil, something felt familiar, like I had felt this a long time ago. This wasn't good, whatever was happening to me, I couldn't let them see. I slowly stood up and ran in a different direction, not looking back as they shouted for me at the top of their lungs. I just kept on running. Where was I going? Where had I been? I didn't know at all. My memory and vision were going strange. I began to see what appeared to be memories or something. No, I had to ignore everything that was happening. I could hear my heart beginning to beat faster, loud and clear in my ears. I was starting to see black and red. How dare they laugh at me! But, why was I so angry? They had laughed at me before when something like this had happened and I had laughed at them. So why was this happening? What did it mean?

"Katie, come back!" They yelled as loud as their voices would let them and that made me pick up my pace. If I had thought about it at the time, I probably would've laughed at the fact that I probably resembled a track star right now. I ran into an empty park that was surrounded by forest. I bolted into the trees and collapsed onto my knees, allowing the memories to come into my brain.

* * *

_It was someone who looked just like me, being held in the arms of a blond hair boy with sky blue eyes who had a golden crown upon his head, and he was rocking me back and forth like I was a baby. The room looked Royal and the boy had an important feel to him. "Come on now little sister, do not fear me. You know I shall do nothing to harm you, I never have and I never shall I. So please do not flinch from my touch, we need each other more than ever now and we mustn't be afraid of each other."_

"_What is Mother going to say when she finds out what I have inside? What even is it, big brother? I'm so scared!" That same black and red stuff began to form from my palms and wind up into the air in what resembled strands of DNA. The boy thought for a while before he began to sing._

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you'll always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. You mustn't let them know..." He trailed off and the black vanished. The doors opened and a tall, old looking man came through, a man who looked familiar. The girl who looked like me laughed with glee._

"_Gandalf!" At his name, the man lifted his head to reveal a smile and happy eyes. The girl ran toward him and Gandalf picked her up, swinging her around in circles._

"_Hello to you too, young one, how have you been?" The girl simply giggled in reply._

_Gandalf turned to the boy and bowed slightly. The boy nodded his head in return with a small smile, "Prince Joffrey Baratheon of the Seven Kingdoms. It's an honour to be in your presence again."_

"_Gandalf, you couldn't have planned your arrival time any better. We need your help..."_

_As the boy, who I now knew as Joffrey, was about to explain the situation, the scene faded and Gandalf stood alone. He turned and looked straight at with hard, but caring eyes. "There is more you will see, child. For now, you must know who you are. I hope you know that little girl?"_

"_Is it me?" I asked, voice nearly shaking. Gandalf smiled and nodded._

"_Aye, that would be you. You before you left Middle Earth..."_

"_Who was I?"_

"_That you must figure out for yourself. All I'm going to ask is one question: Would you care to join us on the adventure?" _

"_I would like that very much." I smirked and he vanished, a scene taking over._

* * *

_It was me as a small child, being abused and raped by at least five men and I was screaming for them to stop and for someone to help me. I saw a mass of black and red energy begin to surround me, creating some kind of shield, before it burst from my body and hit every living body in sight. It flung open the door and kept traveling; my sight followed it to the Throne Room where Richard and Joffrey were. The mass landed at their feet and Joffrey began to run toward my room as fast as his legs would carry him, he ran through my open door and gently picked me up and into his lap. I was passed out and he looked around my room with an evil glare, quickly putting the pieces together and began to yell, "Guards! Guards! Get in here now: bring my crossbow and the chains!" The Guards soon arrived with what was requested and chained up the offenders; Joffrey took great pleasure in watching them be tied so they couldn't escape from what Joffrey was going to unfold on them. Looking down at me, he smiled softly and brushed hair out of my face and tucked me in to my bed, kissing my forehead, he spoke gently, "Have no fear, baby Khayhlin; you will seize the chance of revenge when you awaken from your well deserved slumber. Never shall this happen again, I love you."_

* * *

I gasped as I was thrown out of my memory, how could I have forgotten this? I was Princess Khayhlin of the Seven Kingdoms, my Mother Cersei had me abused and raped when I was 5-7 years old, my brother was Prince Joffrey and he loved me very much, I remember the Aether and how I have to keep it hidden, I remembered Gandalf and all he had shown me, I remembered the roaring flames inside me and my power over the Earth, another side effect of the Aether; if I got hurt, the flames would surround my body and I'd blow everything in 10 miles to ash and cinders. I remembered her: my twin sister, the one who had the opposite to my powers, she had a better version of the Aether, white and blue instead of black and red, her power of ice and her power over the Water and Air. I loved her very much but her name was amiss to my brain. "Katie, are you there? Please come out, we didn't mean to hurt you. We're sorry."

"You mean you're sorry, I still find it funny."

"Megan... Do everyone a favour and keep your mouth shut."

"Pfft. Not my fault she completely humiliated herself in front of us, is it?"

"Megan, shut up!"

I came out of the shadows and stepped toward them with a blank expression, "Do not question me on my actions at any point during the rest of your lives. We're going home now, do keep up." I walked at a brisk pace before breaking into a fast run and opening the door wide open, running up the stairs and practically ripped my door of the hinges and slammed it shut when I was inside. I closed my eyes, fell to the floor and let the memory flow to me yet again.

* * *

_I licked my lips and prepared my knife, walking up to one of the less needed members of the group. "Do you want to know something interesting, Joffrey?" I spoke, looking back at my brother who was laying on my bed leisurely and he smiled._

"_Indeed I do, sweet sister."_

"_I have always wanted to taste the organs of our kind."_

"_Our kind? My sweet they are nothing like us, they are scum. Feast on their innards, my sweet, indulge yourself in their innards darling, and tell how they taste on your innocent tongue..." He spoke smoothly with an evil leer and I gave a sadistic grin before turning back to my guinea pigs. _

"_Now, who too cut open first? Do you have any suggestions for me, brother?"_

"_I strongly suggest the one you were just beside; he looked frightened for his life. It was actually quite adorable, and then I remember what he's done to you, my sweet. Do what you will; Khayhlin, and soon everything will be right in the world." He stared at the men with eyes that were glazed over with anger, revenge and that blaze of sadistic lust; he smiled softly as he ran his eyes over me and raised a brow. "I'm going to enjoy this very much, please continue baby Khayhlin and show them that you should never anger a Baratheon." It was only now, looking over the scene, I saw the look he gave me when I wasn't looking. He would stare at me with a look that I still didn't understand. How confusing. _

_I smiled happily at him and pushed the tip of my knife into one of the arrow wounds at the lower stomach, near his pelvis and twisted clockwise slowly. Joffrey ordered a wicker basket to be brought in and put under him. His screams ripped through the air and bounced off the wall as I began to slowly pull the knife upward, smiling sweetly at him as tears fell from his eyes and his organs tumbled out from his ribcage. His heart was bloodied and still attached, beating at a fast pace. I plunged my knife into his shoulder and turned to Joffrey, who was staring at me with that funny look again. His eyes were hazy with an emotion I didn't recognise and he had a soft, loving smile on his lips. _

_I left heart in place before moving on to the others, cutting each of their torsos at a different angle. Noticing how cutting them diagonally meant only some of the organs came out. All the hearts were still in place and were starting to slow down, that made me sad. All this time, I could feel Joffrey's eyes on me, never leaving. Just lingering on me, as if I was the most important thing in the World, that was terrifying to me. _

_Turning back to Joffrey, I stared at him with confusion and he raised a brow. That smile never leaving his lips. "What is it, sweet Khayhlin? Something troubles your pretty mind?" His eyes were glazed so much; I couldn't even tell they used to be a sky blue. _

"_Yes." I spoke quietly, although I had never been a victim of Joffrey's anger, I was still careful._

"_What would that be? What troubles you so much that it shows in your beautiful green eyes and ruins them?" _

"_Why do you stare at me that way, dear brother? It unsettles me." I gulped and waited for his reply. He slowly stood up and walked toward me. I froze as he knelt down and took one of the hearts out, handing it to me with a smile. His eyes disturbed me, but I took it. _

"_Try it Khayhlin, it calls for you." He said before – in a hushed whisper that I couldn't hear when I was younger, due to be distracted by the delicious looking heart in my hands – "It will not be the first heart you've eaten." _

"_Did you say something brother?" My younger self asked, having already eaten half the heart. Joffrey laughed at the heart._

"_Are you enjoying that, baby Khayhlin?"_

"_Yes Joffrey, I'm enjoying it very much. What did you say before?" _

"_I said: It will not be the first heart you've eaten." I was about to question this statement when I dropped the heart in surprise as he kissed my cheek and lifted me up so I was head height with him. "What are you doing, big brother?" I asked with worry as he laid me down on the bed and boxed me in. I blushed considerably at his actions; I'd always thought Joffrey was a good looking boy and maybe I had a small crush on him. Problem? He smiled down at me and ran on his hands through my trade mark Baratheon black hair, it always amazed me how all my other siblings had blond hair and sky blue eyes like Mother and Uncle, and I was the only one who had black hair and green eyes. _

"_Don't worry, baby Khayhlin, I will not rush you. You are mine, Khayhlin. Don't ever forget that. You belong to me and no one else, you'll be my Queen."_

"_Joffrey-"_

"_Shh. You'll love me one day, my sweet Khayhlin. Until then, we'll keep this within these walls." I felt a tear hit my cheek, the great Joffrey was crying. I reached up and gently wiped his tears, I received a confused._

"_I love you Joffrey, but, I'm starving. So would you be so kind to let me finish my long awaited meal?" _

_Joffrey laughed and let me free, once again regain that position he had before as I climbed off the bed and began the feast of organs that I knew I could never live without. I finished my meal quickly, feeling the blood inside run down my chin and coating my dress, also covering my fingers and arms all the way down to my elbows. Turning to Joffrey, I smiled a blood covered smile worthy of a psycho killer and he grinned back at me. He lifted me up and I was seated on his lap with my small legs wrapped around his waist. I felt his hand run through my mid-back length hair; I leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his pouty lips. Joffrey pulled me closer and pushed a bit harder. A gasp was heard and we turned to see two of the guards standing in the doorway, watching us. They saw the disemboweled bodies, my blood coated skin and clothes, the position me and Joffrey were in, the kiss we just shared. Let's just say they were surprised to say the least._

"_You shall say nothing to no one or you shall be publicly tortured and my sweet sister shall feast on your innards. Am I understood?"_

"_Yes, Prince Joffrey." _

_With that, the doors slammed shut and everything turned dark._

* * *

"Katie, are you okay?" I heard Angel yell and my eyes snapped opened. I was breathing heavily and sweat was covering my body. _'Eww. Gross!' _I thought with disgust. I stood slowly and propped myself up against the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just going to have a shower."

"Okay, come down stairs when you're done."

"I will. I'll be about an hour. May you please prepare dinner?"

"Of course."

"Thank you..."

* * *

What up everyone?

Sorry my Unicorns for making you wait so long!

Tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter and hopefully I can make it happen.

Remember to review and tell me what you think!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:) _


	5. Stories

My mind was still racing from yesterday and my dreams were filled with memories and nightmares. To be honest, I wasn't paying any attention to what I supposed to be learning. I have way more stuff on my mind. Things that should not be mentioned...

* * *

_Joffrey was standing beside Khayhlin as she slept in her large bed. He ran his fingers gently from her temple, down her neck and onto her shoulder. "Perfection..." He sighed and lay down beside her, pulling her body in tightly to his own. Enjoying the way her body fitted perfectly with his own. "Absolute perfection." He began to run his hands over her body and she began to move to try and get the feeling off her. _

"_Joffrey?" She asked, still asleep._

"_That's right, sweet Khayhlin. Rest, you must be exhausted."_

"_I cannot sleep now Joffrey, you have awoken me..." Khayhlin opened her eyes; smiled softly and rolled onto her back._

_Joffrey smiled at the glint in Khayhlin's eye and he climbed on top of her, smiling gently at her._

* * *

"Come on Katie, it's time for lunch." Angel said with relief and I huffed. Pouting, I marked my page and placed my book back in my bag. I stood up, throwing my bag over my shoulders and walked behind her with a hunch. "Stand straighter Katie, that's bad for your posture. Someone like you, who always stands perfectly straight like you own the place, should maintain her posture or I'll start calling you Quasimodo. Do you understand?"

"Sorry what?"

"You heard me!"

"Ehehehehe!" I cackled manically and Angel pulled a face of terror before walking a bit quicker. I stood to my full height and ran after her. "What was that for?"

"You were cackling and that normally means you're either plotting something evil or thinking about Kili..." She smirked as my cheeks went red.

"I was doing neither!"

"Of course you weren't..."

"I will smite you with the power of Grey Skull!"

"Hey! No fair!"

I laughed happily and took off running toward the lunch hall with Angel trailing behind me, huffing for breath. Although I still have puppy fat, I can run hella fast when I want to and I was currently quite a way in front of my sister. "Do you even jog, Angel?" I yelled and waited for her shout for a reply. All I heard was:

"I'm gonna skin you alive, use your skin as the skin for a drum and use your organs to read the future!"

"NO! I am the mighty Smaug! Hear me roar: RAWR!" I yelled and ran to a table, before sitting down with a calm expression as if nothing had ever happened. Angel soon reached me, running and gasping for breath. She placed her hand on the table and tried to catch her breath. Her head shot up when she heard me slurping from the straw of my drink, a raised a brow at her, "You shouldn't run in the school hallways, someone could get hurt. You should know better Angel." I smirked as I took another long drink and Angel was glaring daggers at me, "Ooh, if looks could kill..." I said sarcastically and she swiped the drink out of my hand.

"Apologize or your drink shall not be returned!"

"Go ahead, there's only about three sips left in there anyway. You can have it." I said with a shrug and Angel stomp her foot.

"Dammit! Is there anything you are not prepared-"

"Lower your voice and profile." I cut in and Angel sat down.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Megan alert, trying to find us. If we keep quiet, perhaps she'll forget of our existence. Wouldn't that be lovely?"

"She's our friend." Angel said in a surprised whispered and I shrugged.

"So? When I first came here with you I wanted to avoid you as much as possible."

"Now look at us, we're best friends."

"Whatever. She's looking this way, where's good ol' Harry Potter's invisibility cloak when you need it?"

"Lol!"

Megan's eyes landed straight on us and I sent Angel a look that could've made a Demon cringe. "Hey my people!" She yelled and began to excitedly walk over. I mouthed to Angel words that went something like: _'I'm going to steal your soul, torture your conscious body slowly and painfully whilst making your soul watch...'_ Angel gulped and gave a shaky smile as Megan came over and hugged her. "Hey Angel!"

"Hey Megan, how are you?"

"I'm good, and what about you?"

"Still alive." She muttered and I mouthed: _'For now...' _and she gulped again. Megan sat down next to me and prepared to wrap her arms around me when my hand connected with her cheek.

"Don't ever touch me." I spoke, smooth and authoritative and slapped her across the back of the head gently to prove my point.

"Ow!"

"Shut up and eat, damn." I grumbled as I took a large bite out of my sandwich and munched happily and the peanut butter touched my tongue, "Mmm, peanut butter. Tasty! ANOTHER!" I yelled and threw my empty pineapple pot on the floor, attracting a lot of attention and I grinned. "Good, my subjects still listen to their King's voice!"

"Katie, you're a girl."

"So was Cleopatra. What's your point?"

"Shut it!"

"I was simply proving a point now shush yourself!"

* * *

I walked home before Angel and Megan, desperate to find something that could trigger my memory. Something that could make me remember all I forgot about Middle Earth and the Seven Kingdoms, of course to remember Joffrey as well, my family. At least now I know why I never felt completely at home with Angel, because I was Royalty! Winning at life!

Thoughts consumed my brain, making it hard to focus on anything; I began to see fleeting images flash before my eyes. "Oh hell nah, I'm not doing this until I'm comfy!" I stumbled through my front door, barely remembering to shut it. I made a run for the stairs, hoping to get to my room... Obviously because it's me, I didn't make it because my body gave out about half way up the stairs and my eyes drifted closed.

* * *

"_Joffrey, where are you? I am in need of your comfort!" I yelled, running through the halls quickly, Cersei hot on my heels as she tried to catch me before I reached my beloved Joffrey. His bedroom doors flung open and I was scooped up into Joffrey's arms, the doors slamming behind us. He laid down on the bed, back resting against the many pillows whilst I was cocooned between his side and his arm. _

_Soon enough, Cersei burst through the door. I flinched, clinging tighter to Joffrey whilst he stared at Mother with a bored expression. She was staring at me with a furious expression and I closed my eyes, trying to stop the power from escaping. Joffrey looked down in concern as my body began to shake uncontrollably and my breathing became fast and deep. He held me tightly but gently, "Khayhlin, what troubles you so? Has Mother made you this deranged of your inner emotions?" I nodded and he looked back at Cersei. "What do you want, Mother? Why are you so furious?" _

"_This girl-"_

"_Princess Mother, she's a princess and when the throne: a Queen. What has she done to make you so enraged?" Cersei was about to question his throne statement when her eyes fell back on the black haired girl and her temper flew sky-high again. _

"_THIS SO CALLED PRINCESS SMASHED ROBERT'S FAVOURITE VASES AND TRASHED MY PRIVATE ROOM!" _

"_And how is that a reason to yell at her?" Joffrey asked and Cersei's face became as red as strawberries._

"_IT'S A PERFECTLY GOOD REASON! SHE'S DESTROYED-"_

"_Are any of those mine?"_

"_No."_

"_Are any of those Khayhlin, either her soul, emotions or body?"_

"_No."_

"_Then I don't care what she destroyed! Don't you dare yell at my little ebony rose... Says I as I start yelling..." _

* * *

"Katie... Katie... Katie!" My eyes shot open to the sound of Megan's voice calling my name and her finger poking my side.

"What?"

"Why were you passed out on the floor with drool coming from the corner of your mouth and laughing?" Megan smirked and shot me a look, "You've been getting drunk again, haven't you?"

"What do you – Oh, I appear to be in my bed. Cool beans. I'm going to sleep now." I spoke with a very convincing stretch and yawn to which Angel just laughed.

"What you mean to say is go upstairs and read The Hobbit. You can not fool me! Can you read it to us? I've never read it properly!" I opened my mouth when I remembered that my Nanna told me never to let other people read the book, but then again, I'll be reading it to them. So technically they're not reading it... Ehehehehe.

"Alright then, let's go upstairs and get comfortable!"

* * *

Hi everyone!

Next chapter they shall be entering The Hobbit World!

Secrets shall be revealed!

Remember to tell me your ideas and what you thoughts in the Reviews.

I crave to know your thoughts...

Hope you enjoyed my beautiful Unicorns!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:) _


End file.
